Bond Problems
by klrob
Summary: Raven and Robin are friends...or are they? Raven learns of Robin's...strange dreams and they find out she knows of his dreams because of the bond! What happens next? RXR! Lemons are included, along with a mini-crossover. Aand I do mean MINIATURE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I haven't updated my other story, but this came to me in a dream, so I had to write it before I forgot it…and before you all say "they're ooc!" I KNOW THEIR OUT OF CHARACTER!!

Summary: Raven and Robin have their bond, but it's getting messed up as their lives grow more complicated…

Disclaimer: Me no own

* * *

Semi- Prologue

_His tongue ran over her nipples, caressing them, until it finally began to suck on her right one. He loved the way her purrs turned into deep moans; the way her fingernails dug into his back with pleasure. She filled his senses as his mouth began to move lower and lower. Lavender and a slight autumn smell; Her beautiful, smooth, pale body and violet eyes; how she moaned his name; her pert breasts and gleaming skin. His mouth came to stop at her center; her core. He picked his head up and glanced at her. She looked at him with encouraging eyes._

_He dipped his head back down to the wild tuft of violet hair and inserted one finger. He heard a moan as his finger wiggled and moved. He pulled out and pulled on the condom. He pushed inside of her and began to bob up and down, and before long, all that could be heard in the room was, "Robin…" "Raven!!" She started to climax and-_

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Raven, wake up! It's time for WAFFLES!"

Raven quickly sat up in her bed, and called out to Cyborg in a very shaky voice, "I'll be right out." Raven got out of bed and retrieved her towel so she could go clean up. As she walked towards the bathroom, she though, "What the hell was up with my dream?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay! Two reviews and I just posted this story yesterday! Thanks!

**DriftStar: **I'm so evil I know! Its soo fun and one of my favorite hobbies! A semi-prologue is what I used to say what happened like immediately before the story begins, but it's not exactly a chapter, and not a prologue so its semi-ical…I stink at explaining things and that's the best I can do

**Katherine: **I can't say what happens, that ruins the whole story! Gosh!

Disclaimer: last time I checked, me no own…I check every minute of every day so

* * *

Chapter 1

Raven walked into the living room, reading her book. She was trying to distract herself from the memory of the dream. As she was walking to the kitchen to make her tea, she bumped into Robin and dropped her book.

"S-sorry…" Of course she had to bump into _Robin _of all people. She bent over to pick up her book, which was a bad attempt in hiding her rapidly spreading blush. She stood up and walked over to the stove to retrieve supplies for the tea. Was it just her or was Robin's face tinged with pink? She shook away the thought and returned to her book as her tea warmed up.

Robin walked, or rather ran, out of the room to escape from Raven. He remembered the dream he had last night, which wasn't that different from his usual ones, but it felt different. The Boy Wonder knew it was wrong of him to have a crush on his co-leader, but all it was was a crush, _nothing more._ At least, it shouldn't be anything more. He arrived at his destination: the training room. He stripped off his shirt and began throwing punches at the bag. About an hour later he went downstairs, only to meet a pair of amethyst eyes.

"Hey, Robin."

"Hi, Raven. How are you?"

"I've been better," and with that, she stalked off. Raven traveled up the stairs to the roof to meditate for her first time in three months. She mastered her emotions, so she didn't feel the need to meditate anymore. 'Maybe that's why I'm having these dreams. My mind needs to calm down,' she thought with an edge of hopefulness in her voice.

So Raven meditated for seven hours straight, just to make sure she wouldn't have another dream like the last one. Raven walked down the hallway that held her and Robin's rooms on it. Robin happened to be standing right outside of his door when he heard her coming. He glanced at her and quickly disappeared into his room. 'Oh no he doesn't!' Raven chased after him and banged on his door. The door slid open to reveal a gorgeous, sexy Robin. He wore blue plaid boxers and nothing else. Raven couldn't help but skim over his chiseled chest, but then she remembered why she was there. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you." If only Raven could see behind his mask.

"Yes, you are. Just admit it. I heard you come up onto the roof a while ago, but then you left after you saw me. I felt the surge of embarrassment."

"It's just that…why don't you come in."

"I have to go change first. I want to be comfortable when you tell me this, since I have a feeling it's going to be good."

"Fine."

Raven teleported to her room, and changed into her pajamas. It was a pair of boxers and a plain white T-shirt that showed off her curves. She teleported back to his room, and he jumped. He was putting gel on his hair.

"You really put gel onto your hair before you go to bed?"

"Yes, is there something there something wrong with that?"

"Actually, yes, there is. Let's just get onto your story." Raven sat down on the edge of his bed and crossed her arms. She raised her eyebrow and stared at Robin with an expecting look.

"Okay, so I had this dream last night about you…and it was really…graphic," Robin began. Raven's eyes slightly widened and thought about her dream. She really hoped this wasn't turning into what she thought it was.

"And how was this graphic?" Robin turned red at this comment, and looked away from her. "We were…um…doing an _activity…"_ He slowly turned towards her and saw her with a shocked expression. "Why do I have a feeling you know what I'm talking about?"

"I _might_ have the slightest idea…"

So Robin described the dream, and Raven's face was blank; unreadable. "So?"

"This'll sound really weird, but I had the same dream too. I have an idea about why we had the same dream, but I'll do some research on it just in case. Why did it sound like you've had these types of dreams before?"

"I might have had them before…hehe?"

"You pervert! You sick minded, perverted BASTARD!"

"Well excuse me for having the mind of a guy, and attractive women near him EVERY SINGLE DAY!"

"That's no excuse," reasoned Raven.

"Whatever. Just go away, I need to sleep."

"We will continue this discussion later, Robin!" And with that, Raven returned to her room, and fell asleep. She didn't know of the night that was to be ahead of her…

* * *

A/n: So? How was it? Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I've been attempting to improve my stories, and realize these are so suckish…how can you people read these?

**DriftStar: **duh! of course they are!!! and I'll explain that in this chapter.

**Morphious444: **well thank you, I do semi-try…haha. sorry about the typos and stuff, I kinda have a habit of typing without looking at the screen, and let my computer take over the spell heck stuff…Thanks again!

**Dove Grayson: **I'm not sure what to say to that…and love you too! haha

**Katherine: **pretty much….and yeah, kind of an oxymoron if you could even call it that. I'm trying it's just, um, insert excuse here. So yeah….

Disclaimer: don't own anything, not allowed to own anything…I might break it, lose it, or possibly get arrested for it…

Beware! Lemon. And now Chapter 2:

* * *

Chapter 2:

_Her pale, smooth skin glistened in the shining moonlight. She straddled him quickly and began to rub herself against him. He moaned her name, "Raven…" She leaned by his ear and whispered in her oh-so sexy and husky voice, "Yes Robin?" Robin took advantage of this pause and flipped them over so he was on top. "Just wanted to say…ready?" She glared up at him slightly before smirking. "Aren't I always," she retorted. He grinned and set himself between her legs. He thrust into her and heard her gasp turn into a moan of passion. "Robin…" He began to bob up and down when--_

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Robin sat up in his bed, ready to curse out whoever disturbed this amazing dream in six different languages. He rolled out of his bed and opened the door, to find a disheveled and gorgeous looking Raven.

When Raven saw him, she glared daggers dripping with poison. "Stop. It. Now."

Robin looked confused at first, but then his mind cleared up when he realized she was talking about the dream. He smirked at her and answered, "Whatever do you mean, Rae?"

"You know VERY well what I'm talking about, Boy Blunder."

"Sorry, but I can't control my dreams." That was when Raven's face softened into a small smile. "Who said I was talking about dreams?" _Shit. _

"Whatever."

"Just stop dreaming about that, since I AM on the other side of those dreams ROBIN."

"Fine. See you later, Rae." He closed the door and dragged himself back to bed. _No dreaming about Raven, no dreaming about Raven, no dreaming…about…Raven…_

* * *

Robin woke up and his first thought was, _I'm so hungry for some reason. _He picked himself out of bed and looked over at the clock: 2:23. His stomach growled loudly and he began to walk down the hallway to the kitchen. He got into his battle stance when he saw someone bending over the refrigerator. He quickly moved out of it and smirked. _I can recognize Raven's ass anywhere. _Raven quickly straightened when she heard this thought. She slowly turned around to meet the crystal blue eyes of a smirking Robin. "Hey, sweet cheeks." She decided to play along, figuring this was a dream since the real Robin would **never** call her sweet cheeks.

"Hey, baby. How are you on this lovely evening?" Robin heard her thought that this was a dream, agreeing with her immediately. That meant he could act as crazy as he wanted to. He quickly closed the space between them, her breasts pushed against his chest. "I'm fantastic now that you're here."

Raven's face broke into a steady grin. She drew her finger across his chest in a seductive manner. She brought her lips up to his ear, and suggested," I can make you feel even **better."** Then suddenly her hand lingered near the waistband of his boxers. Robin's member hardened at all the thoughts he conjured up in the last 30 seconds. Raven's hand slipped down his boxers and began to stroke him with a smirk on her face; Robin was as hard as humanly possibly. He gasped when she grabbed and tugged on little Robin. Little Robin sprung out, poking between the gaps in the front of his boxers.

That's when Robin lost control. He grabbed the back of Raven's head and began kissing her, tongue and all. Raven fell into the kiss, her tongue fighting Robin's for dominance. She drew one leg up to circle Robin's waist, and in the midst of all the making out, Robin picked up her other leg. She was now holding onto Robin, her only support. They drew away, gasping for air, staring at each other. Robin began to walk towards his room, carrying Raven like she weighed nothing. In reality, she really didn't.

Robin punched the code in the keypad, the door swooshed open dramatically, and Robin slowly began to walk over to his bed. It didn't help that Raven was kissing his neck open mouthed. He dropped her on his bed, and pulled off her pajamas. Then he pulled off his boxers. Raven pulled him down onto the bed, and as they began kissing profusely, Robin wondered why Raven hadn't barged into his room yet, screaming her head off at him. Raven then distracted him by rolling them over so she was straddling him. She kissed her way down to his erect member, and flicked her tongue out.

When she heard Robin's breath catch, she lowered her head onto all 8 and a half inches of him. Her head bobbed down in a rhythm that only the two lovers knew. Robin's moaning grew louder as he came into her mouth. She swallowed all of him, and as soon as she came back up to his mouth, he flipped them over.

"Payback's a bitch, Rae…" Robin inserted one finger, then two. Raven gasped, the groaned his name as the two fingers moved. "I think I know why they call you…gasp…the Boy Wonder now…" Robin laughed as his mouth lowered onto her centre. His tongue flicked through her slick folds, and it didn't take her that long to cum.

After her sweet nectar ran down his throat, he hovered over her, ready to enter. She made a low noise that resembled a growl near the bottom of her throat, signaling she was ready. He gently entered her, and her breath hitched in her throat at first. She got into a more comfortable position, then pushed her hips up to meet his, which told him that she wanted him just as badly. He began to thrust and pump, putting loads of his passion in it.

After about 5 minutes of this, they both climaxed. The room was filled with each others' name. Robin fell beside Raven, both were gasping for breath. _Thank God my bedroom is soundproof…_ Robin looked over at Raven and met her amethyst eyes. Robin curled up towards her, putting his arm around her waist protectively. They both fell asleep peacefully, into a deep sleep filled with each other.

* * *

Raven woke up and sensed a warm body next to her. She opened her eyes and they fell across Robin's lying form; her eyes widened. _Last night actually…happened? _

"_Of course it did, Raven! You knew it, too!" her emotions screamed this at her._

Raven grabbed her clothes and teleported back to her room. Robin's eyes opened in time to see her leave. _I knew last night wasn't a dream. It felt too real…_

* * *

A/N:

I have written three pages of this, at least 1/3 of it being fluffy. It's the worst lemon probably ever written, but at least it's a lemon. And I warned all of you in the beginning!! Review my suckish-ness!!

-jasammy42


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I have so many reviews for the last chapter! And it was with my "fail" lemon! This next chapter was going to be a one shot, but I decided to incorporate it into this instead. Oh and by the way, I changed my name from **jasammy42 **to **yankeesgeek2.0** since it fits me better. Yankees are waaay better than other baseball teams, no offense to anyone except red sox fans, and I just like it better…

**RobXRaeXRed: **It was really more of a fail lemon…and it's going to end up being a semi-triangle which involves some jealousy on both sides. Actually, that makes it more of a rectangle/square doesn't it?

**+*+*+Kitty+*+*+*+*: **not really…it was complete failure! And read comment above.

**Cat452: **ImsorryImsorryImsorry! Starfire's barely going to be mentioned in this, but she will be mentioned in this. But again, read the first comment…

**DriftStar: **thank you, and I know right! haha

**Danish: **my lemon fails! everyone says it wasn't fail, but it was completely…and just wait…again, read the first comment! and u have gotten your long written wish! I am updating! I'll try to do more of that, but it might be fail…I'll attempt to put something like that in this chapter

**Sakurano: **I'll try to put longer chapters, and thank you. It was fail lemon by the way!

**Hitman25ad: **it was really fail! and so have I, but still…And yeah, they will have to face that stuff, and a little bit of it will be shown in this chapter. Otherwise, thanks!!

**Michelle: **no comment… and yeah, unfortunately he never will.

**Morphious444: **haha thanks for "reviewing" anyway! Haha

**Winter Bells: **I swear, it was reallllllyy bad! and shame, shame…haha. it will be sorta slow with the updating, since I update like every other week…and there will be a couple of other people, just temporarily though.

**ninivivia: **im sorry if I spelled your name wrong! and thank you! I'll try!

Special Thanks to:

**DriftStar **and **Morphious444 **because they read all of my chapter and reviewed! Thanks soo much.

Disclaimer: you know the drill…. and anyways, it's called a DISclaimer isn't it? and I don't own Playboy either

Voila!

* * *

Chapter 4

It was three days after _the Incident _as she was calling it right now. Raven avoided sleeping all the time, since it did bring back the memories of _the Incident, _not to mention more "dreams_."_ She's left her room twice, both for missions. Those times, Raven could always feel Robin watching her and knew he wanted to say something to her, but he would never get enough guts to actually do so. Right now, Raven was craving some tea but she didn't want to leave to go get it. She wanted to get out of her room and breathe fresh air, but was afraid of a run-in. _Screw it. _Raven opened her door, looked both ways, and strolled down the hallway while savoring what she had been missing.

The doors to the living room opened, and there appeared Robin, looking disheveled. His eyes looked up and down her figure and he looked as if he wanted to say something, but in the end just walked away. Just as the doors were closing, Robin stopped them with one hand, but Raven didn't notice because she was already making her tea. No one else was in the living room because it was 6:30 in the morning, which meant that Starfire and Cyborg wouldn't be up for another 2 hours, and Beast Boy for another 4 at the very least. Raven turned around, mug full of tea in hand, just as Robin made it over to her. "Aren't you going to hit me or something?"

Raven's breath caught, but she smoothly answered, "And why might I do something like that?"

"I know you've been avoiding me because I happened to…uh…have another _dream_…"

"Robin, you and I both know that it wasn't a dream. Go ahead and call it whatever you want. A romp in the hay, sexual intercourse, sex, heavily making out, making love, whatever! I don't really care, and neither should you!" Raven's mug was crushed in her hand, and a light blew out, but neither paid much attention to the explosions.

"Raven, can you really call yourself an empath? You seriously can't tell that I AM IN GODDAMN LOVE WITH YOU!?" The two birds glared at each other, challenging the other to look away first. Cyborg calmly walked in yawning.

"Okay y'all, what in the world is going on in here? I can here you from my room, and that's on the fifth freaking floor!"

"Robin, here is acting like a bastard over something that doesn't. Even. Matter."

"Well RAVEN here is acting like a bitch because she can't tell what's right in front of her!"

Cyborg slowly began to back away, realizing this was a conversation that he would have to keep the other Titans out of. Starfire walked down the hall, looking bright-eyed as ever. "Friend Cyborg, what is going on in the room of living?"

"Starfire, I would advise you to stay away from this room for a while…Robin and Raven are having a very important discussion. You have to promise me to not go in there, even if there might be an explosion…or screams of…pain."

Starfire looked reluctant to go in now if she didn't before. "Why would there be a painful scream? If someone is in trouble, we must be of assistance!"

"Believe me, Star, you do not want to go in there," concluded Cyborg.

"I suppose, Friend Cyborg…" The two walked off in the directions of their rooms to catch on their "beauty sleep."

**Back in the Living Room/Common Room/etc…**

"Raven, why can't you get it through your thick skull that it was actually PLEASANT!?"

"Robin, why can't you get it through your arrogant, egotistical, huge head that it shouldn't of ever happened!? I mean seriously, can you even remember using pro-freaking-tection," Raven hissed dangerously. Robin's face went thoughtful for a second before going sheepish. "I can't…exactly…remember…"

Raven viciously growled and jumped upon the Boy Wonder. They rolled around, but Robin being stronger than Raven, quickly rolled on top and straddled her, then leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Raven, if you're pregnant, I swear I will marry you if I have to. And don't you think that was kinda stupid to JUMP on me, since you have a chance of being PREGNANT!?" Raven hissed and rolled over, straddling HIM, and whispered in his ear, "I don't care. I personally think you deserve to be attacked."

Robin smirked for a second before suggestively saying, "I always knew you enjoyed being on top." Raven blushed and didn't hide her shock when Beast Boy burst into the room, being trailed by a frightened Cyborg. They stopped as soon as they saw the position the two birds were in. Beast Boy said, "I'll be leaving you two alone to do…whatever…just don't do…_whatever _on the couch because we actually use it and don't want to burn it…" Cyborg took this chance to grab Beast Boy and pull him out of the room.

As the doors closed, Raven and Robin looked at each other with the reddest expressions and Raven literally jumped off of Robin. She leaned down and lent Robin her hand, which he took. "Umm…I'm going to…uh, get the mail…"

"Okay…" Raven replied carefully.

As Robin left the room, Cyborg and Beast Boy walked in.

"You know Raven, if you wanted someone to do, you could've asked me, "Beast Boy said casually. "One, I'm not 'doing' Robin," Raven paused to look Beast Boy up and down. "Second, if I were doing someone, they would have more…experience." Beast Boy appeared offended before finally replying, "You don't know until you try."

Raven looked towards Cyborg, who said, "No, Rae. Remember our conversation? No killing or harming any friends."

"Raven glared before replying, "Can we make an exception? Or can I at least make him insane like Dr. Light?"

"No means no, Raven…and if you did that, we would all be insane." Raven smirked at this, and Beast Boy was about to defend himself when Robin walked in.

"Mail!" He called out everyone's name and handed them their mail, except he put Starfire's on the counter. "Beast Boy, I am not giving you this Playboy magazine!"

Beast Boy grumbled, "You just want it for yourself…"

Robin came across a letter from Bruce Wayne. It read:

_You are cordially invited to the Valentine's Day Ball…._

* * *

A/N:

Starfire hath been mentioned!!

I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, fanfiction was being a butt. It kept giving me this message of how the document uploader was down, so I waited, and it still didn't work after 2 weeks. I started cursing it out, when it finally began working. Whoever said yelling and beating up inanimate objects doesn't help was completely wrong!

R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to:

**DriftStar:** yeah…Beast Boy is like that…and I'll try to incorporate more Starfire, but it's not going to be a lot.

**Isabella Roth: **I know! It really pissed me off. And thanks! I was thinking of this chapter for a while, and I was like what the hay! Why not make this a funnier chapter…And I'm starting to read your story, even if it isn't as "funny" as mine…

**Anyone else who reviews Chapter 4 (best song ever!) thanks too!**

Chapter 5

Robin disappeared into his room after beginning to read the letter from Bruce about the Valentine's Day Ball. Raven opened the package that Robin had tossed her earlier, but it looked suspicious. It was a blank box with something inside, and no mailing information. She cautiously opened it and her face blushed. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked over at her, "Are you okay, Raven? What's in the box?"

Raven flipped her hair back and the serious face was back. "I'm fine, and what's in this package has nothing concerning you." With that, she walked back to her room and locked the door behind her. She looked around and sat down on her bed. "I am going to kill Robin."

**Living Room**

The doors swished open and Robin appeared. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games, as usual, and Starfire was standing with…Speedy?

"Hey Speedy, what are you doing here?" Robin innocently asked.

"Umm…I came to…help out the team! I heard you were, uh, having trouble with some new villains?"

"We don't have any new villains…just Plasmus, Cinderblock, Overload, Dr. Light, and Slade. Most being the idiots that they are…Why are you really here?" Robin already knew his answer, but wanted to be completely sure.

"I am sorry, Friend Robin, for I do not return your feelings of more than friendship. I have been 'going out' with Beloved Speedy for the past few months. May I please have your forgiveness for my sleeping?"

"Um, what?"

"Dude, she said she's sorry for not liking you back, but she's with me. She meant, um, lying, not sleeping. We're real sorry," Speedy apologized.

"Don't apologize! This is great! I'm kind of…dating someone else right now. This works out great!" Robin stated excitedly.

"Friend Robin, this is wonderful news! May I ask who this girl is?"

"Um…I'd rather you not. It's not exactly…official yet."

"So dude, go make it official, if you know what I mean…" Speedy winked suggestively at Robin, who blushed at the statement. Robin walked out of the room, happy that he didn't have to deal with Starfire's obsession with him anymore.

"You guys do realize that his 'girlfriend' is Raven, right? Cyborg and I found them…he…definitely doing what Speedy suggested," Beast Boy butted in.

"BB, we don't know anything for sure…"trailed off Cyborg.

"Dude, you saw the position they were in when we walked in. I can assure you it's safe to say they were definitely doing _something._"

**Back to Raven's room**

Robin knocked on her door, eager to see if Raven had seen what was inside of the package. Raven opened the door, glared at him dangerously, before finally allowing him inside.

"So…?"

"Cyborg says it's not polite to hurt or kill any of our friends, so you're officially not my friend anymore." Raven walked up to Robin and slapped him as hard as she possibly could. "You can be my friend again."

Robin began working his jaw to make sure it still worked. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes, since I don't feel like cleaning up any dead bodies or blood…" The two jumped as they heard Cyborg bang on the door. "Raven," Cyborg called warningly, "Did you hurt and/or kill Robin…?"

Raven walked over to the door and opened it before replying, "Yes I did. I made sure that Robin wasn't my friend though before I did anything," Raven said innocently.

Cyborg looked towards Robin and said, "You okay man?"

"Besides the fact that I lost feeling in my jaw, I'm great." Raven walked Cyborg away, "So I'll be seeing you later, right?"

"I get the hint. I know when I'm not wanted somewhere."

"Bye, Cy."

Raven walked back into her room. "So did you take it yet?"

"No, I can't and I shouldn't for another week. Why don't you try taking one?"

Robin sighed. "We really have to wait that long to find out if you're pregnant or not?"

"Yes you idiot! How did you even get this without attracting any attention?"

"…"

"The media saw you, didn't they?"

"…"

"…I'll be right back."

"Wait, where are you going?" Robin grabbed Raven's arm before she had a chance to leave the room.

"I'm going to ask Cyborg if I can kill you yet."

"What happens if you are pregnant? Don't you think the baby would want to grow up knowing its father?"

"It was sarcasm, you idiot. IF I was pregnant, I would kind of want it to know who its father is…" Robin sighed in relief and released Raven's arm. They stood together in silence before Robin got up the courage to ask Raven a…very personal question.

"So…when do you have your…um…you know…"

"Why does it matter?"

"Baby, missed period, sign of pregnancy, duh!?"

"Well, I'm sorry that I don't study the pregnancy signs!"

"Just asking…" They stood together awkwardly for another couple of moments until Raven spoke up. "Next month."

"What," questioned Robin.

"That's when I get my _period._ Women from Azarath have a different _menstrual cycle_ than Earth women. Am I making you uncomfortable yet?"

"Yes…" grumbled Robin.

"Good." They stood in another awkward silence for a while. "So…what are you doing in two weeks?"

"Well, if I'm pregnant, I'll be reading about babies, and if I'm not…I don't know," answered Raven.

"Well if you're not pregnant, do you want to come with me to a...ball?"

"A ball or a dance? There is a definite difference."

"…ball…"

"Sure, why not…Do I actually have to dress up?"

"Kind of. My father, Bruce Wayne, is throwing a Valentine's Day Ball and I have to be there for some reason. Otherwise, I wouldn't be going."

"Starfire is going to love you for this. She gets to take me shopping. Joy…" Robin laughed, then opened Raven's bedroom door.

"HEY, STARFIRE! RAVEN NEEDS YOU TO TAKE HER SHOPPING!" Robin smirked back at Raven as Starfire zoomed into the room in a matter of seconds.

"Friend Robin, are you the Kind of Joe's?"

"Nope, Star. I need you to take Raven shopping for a preferably red," Robin ran his eyes over Raven's figure, "short, and sexy gown…"

"Friend Raven, we will find the most perfect gown of Friend Robin's references of pref!" Starfire dragged Raven out of the Tower, and glared at Robin. "I. Will. Kill. You!"

* * *

**A/n: **

**Rae/Rob fans probably liked this chapter…and I have mentioned Starfire once again! **

**Everyone should be soo happy because I updated today…I had a lot of time, and I'm getting to the better parts (coughcoughlemoncoughcough) so I might update later tonight!**

**R&R! **

**yankeesgeek2.0**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks To:

**DriftStar (as always), Isabella Roth, DARKNESSbleeding, Tortor, SilverRaven72955, morphious444 (yay, you're back!), katherine, robofreak, froger495, **and **amtwilightlover** for reviewing.

I have finally seen the light and am going to reply to reviews by PM.

A/N: Sorry about all the pregnancy talk in the last chapter…and the small amount in this chapter…I didn't really want to write it, but it did fit into the story and was unfortunately necessary.

The links to see what I imagine Babs to look like, Raven's hair (sort of), Raven's dress, and Babs's dress is on my profile.

This chapter will be like a timeline…if you could call it that. It fast-paced right now and will eventually settle around the ball. And I finally present the newest chapter to Bond Problems.

Chapter 6:

**One week later:**

Raven sat on her bed impatiently. _These are the longest three fucking minutes in my life. _The test was sitting in her bathroom on the sink, while Raven held her cell phone. She blew a piece of hair out of her face, but it was being stubborn and kept falling back onto her face. The dark bird walked to her bathroom and got a clip to hold the stupid thing back. The timer rang as she was about to exit the bathroom, and Raven ran over to the sink. She sighed and…

**Outside Robin's Room:**

Raven knocked on Robin's door, slightly out of breath. Robin opened the door and look at her strangely.

"You had to have a room on the…sixth floor?"

"Not exactly the way I would start a conversation, but what did you need," he questioned her.

"I am not pregnant, if you must know."

"Great! Then I can call Bruce with the reservation of a plus one for me."

"That's all you really cared about?"

"What? Wait, huh?"

"Nothing, never mind," she attempted to end the soon-to-be complicated conversation.

"Okay? Can't wait to see the gorgeous dress you and Starfire bought last week," Robin stated in a suggestive tone.

"Yeah, it's just too bad that you'll only get to see it **on**," Raven retorted. Robin looked unmoved. They stood there for a couple seconds before Raven said, "So I'll see you later?"

"Yeah…" Raven walked away as Robin closed the door.

**The day before the ball:**

"Hey, Cyborg. I arranged for Bumblebee and Aqualad to come over for the next few days. Is that fine with you?"

"With Bee coming over? You really have to ask? My only question is why…" Cyborg stared at Robin expectantly.

"Raven and I are going over to Gotham, so you get to take over for a little while."  
"Oh, cool. Visiting good old' Batsy. I heard there was this grand ball thing that Bruce Wayne is throwing for the heart association or something like that."

"Yeah…that's where we're going…"

"Why would Robin and Raven be going to some charity event that a billionaire is throwing to look good and land babes in bed," Beast Boy came in asking. Robin's eye twitched. "Bruce Wayne is not throwing this event to 'land babes in bed.' He's actually doing it to be nice." _Unlike some of us…_

"Dude, that's just what he wants you to think," Beast Boy immaturely said.

"ANYWAYS, why are you and Rae going to this stupid ball? It's not like the dude needs protection or anything. He could have called up Batman if he wanted," Cyborg interjected.

"It's for…personal reasons," Robin replied. "And are you saying you don't want Bumblebee over?!"

"No, no! It's just…why would you need to go over to see Bruce Wayne? Do you have a lead on Slade over there?"

"Um, yeah, you caught me! But I needed a backup and Raven seemed like a good choice. She already agreed, too."

"Okay, that's cool. BB, you wanna play some Kung Fu Master Hijacker 6?"

"Am I green!?"

"C'mon! Rob, you wanna play winner? Or in Beast Boy's case, loser?"

"No thanks. I have to start packing for the trip." Robin walked away, wondering if he had any clothes in Gotham from recent trips.

**The Big Day:**

"Raven, you ready to go?" Raven had packed only the necessities in her bag, and was waiting in the common room for Robin, both in civilian clothing.

"Yeah, but we are not riding to Gotham on your two-wheeled death trap!"

"May I ask why not?"

"Because I've seen how you drive, and it definitely isn't safe, let alone legal!"

"Fine. Then you have to transport us," Robin simply stated.

"I'm fine with that because it won't damage anything, including bones, which is unlike your motorcycle." The two teenagers said their good-byes to their friends. Raven transported them directly outside of Wayne Manor. "Bruce Wayne is Batman, right," whispered Raven.

"Yeah," Robin whispered back. He rung the doorbell and Alfred Pennyworth appeared almost immediately. "Good afternoon, Master Dick. Who is this lovely lady you have with you," Alfred asked in his stiff, British accent.

"This is--"

"I can speak for myself, Master," giggle, "Dick. My name is Rachel Roth. It's nice to meet you, Alfred."

"The same to you, Miss Rachel."

"I will have one rule, Alfred, that if you call me Miss, I can call you Mister."

"I prefer not, Miss--um, Rachel."

"And I prefer the same from you." Raven invited herself into the house and looked around. "This is a nice house."

"You mean mansion," came a smooth, deep voice from a hallway. "You must be Dick's plus-one." Raven turned around and saw Bruce Wayne in the flesh. Robin walked over to him and the older man gave him a "man-hug."

"Good to see you again, Dick."

"Same to you, Bruce." Robin went to stand over next to Raven. "And this is--"

Glare. "I'm Rachel Roth. It's good to meet you, Mr. Wayne." Bruce and Raven shook hands when a loud squeal was heard from upstairs that startled everyone.

"Is that who I think it is!?" Robin looked towards the top of the stairs and saw a young woman with blond hair sliding down the banister. "Babs?"

"Dick! It is you!" Barbara Gordon, known as Batgirl, ran over to hug her former accomplice. "How have you been, Dick?"

"I've been pretty good. Can I assume the same for you?"

"Of course!"

"That's great. Babs, have you met Rachel Roth?" Barbara turned towards the forgotten woman who, at the moment, was trying to blend into the darkness. Barbara's eyes looked over Raven, and her face flashed anger that only Raven caught. Her face returned to how it was before anyone caught on. "No, I don't believe I've had the pleasure."

Raven's eyes flitted over Barbara's figure as well. She looked about 130 pounds and 5'7 with a graceful figure. She had small breasts, angular hips, and tanned skin. Her eyes were a peculiar shade of blue, her eyebrows were graceful, and her blond hair fell in waves down her back. Her full lips and pearly white teeth added to the gorgeous woman.

Raven stuck her hand out in the tiniest of peace offerings. "Rachel Roth. You must be Barbara Gordon. Dick's told me so much about you." It helped that moment to be able to read minds.

"Really? He's told me absolutely nothing about you. Who are you, his girlfriend," Barbara asked rudely. Raven was getting really pissed off by this girl. _Who the hell does she think she is? _"Yes, actually I am."

Robin stared at Raven in disbelief. He quickly caught himself and said, "Yes, Rachel is my girlfriend."

"Well it's so nice to meet you, Rachel." Barbara passed Raven on her way to the kitchen and whispered, "Let the games begin."

**Two hours later:  
**"I swear that bitch hates me," muttered Raven as she went downstairs. **Someone** had pushed her into the little pond she was meditating by in the garden. She was covered in grime and there might be a fish in her shirt. It wasn't that hard to figure out that Barbara fucking Gordon had done it. She had heard a female laughing when she re-emerged. Raven did have to thank Barbara for something though, because it gave her the excuse to start getting ready for the ball.

Raven was in her room, a floor right above Robin's, and it was her favorite style: dark and eerie. The bed was covered in a variety of blues, purples, and blacks. A cherry wood desk sat on the east wall, and a sitting area on the west. French doors led to a small veranda behind the bed. Beside the doors was another that led to an elegant but large bathroom.

Raven jumped in the shower to get all the pond crap out of her hair. She needed to outshine Barbara at the ball. _Maybe I'll have enough time for a little sabotage later as well…_

Raven curled her hair at the ends, and re-dyed the top layers of her hair black. Before she left the tower, she had made her hair longer and died the top black. She left the bottom purple to make it seem like she was another rebellious teenager, as her back-story said.

The back-story was that she came from a rich family in Paris, but she hated her father, who was some sort of Duke. Her mother, Angela, was from the Phillipines, and from another rich family, but died when Raven was young. Raven ran away to the United States when she was 14, since money was no problem. She met up with one of her friends, Kori, and stayed with her family for a while. She and Robin met in their freshman year, and went out on dates every now and then.

Raven's gown was a beautiful red, and fit two of Robin's expectations. It wasn't short, but definitely sexy. The gown was strapless with silver beading across the top. It was tight until it hit Raven's hips, where it puffed out. To top the outfit off, she wore her red chakra on a silver chain around her neck. Raven looked at herself in the mirror and thought, _Damn, I look hot. Barbara Gordon, get ready._

**The actual ball:**

Robin sat at one of the table, looking bored. He wore a basic tux with a red tie. His hair was still spiky, but he didn't have a mask on. His eyes were the deepest shade of blue. Barbara came over to him in a strapless, rosy pink dress. The dress was almost exactly like Raven's, but the bottom was more elegantly crumpled. Her hair was up in a ballerina's bun, which showed off the elegant curve of her neck.

"Hey, Dick. Where's your…girlfriend?"

"Probably getting ready. I really wouldn't know."

"Why not? She is your girlfriend, right? Or were you lying?"

"Yeah, when she said girlfriend, she meant a friend who happens to be a girl. We go out sometimes, but we're not officially dating."

"Oh, really? So she wouldn't mind if you and I…" Barbara trailed off suggestively.

"Um, I guess not."

"Great!"

"That doesn't necessarily mean that I want to…"

"But weren't you the one who wanted to before? I mean, I told you it may take some time, but I would eventually grow into it. Well, now I'm ready. Are you saying your not?"

"Babs…" Barbara sighed. "You don't want to…do you?"

"Not really, no. I'm so sorry--"

"It's totally fine," Barbara lied smoothly. "Babs--"

Robin was cut off when the doors to the ballroom and Raven walked out. _She looks so beautiful. _Robin was getting turned on by just looking at her. Raven spotted him and walked over.

"I see you and Starfire followed my instructions. There's the only problem that it's not as short as I wanted…"

"Be glad you even got me to wear this thing," Raven smirked.

"Oh believe me, I am. It'll give me an excuse to use really cheesy pick-up lines. All. Night. Long."

"Great," Raven sarcastically stated.

"I should start now. Let's see…I'm a Rubik's cube…the more you play with me, the harder I get."

"Um, excuse me?"

"Can I have your picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?"

"I lost my teddy bear, will you sleep with me?"

"Course I will, Rae. You could never fall asleep without one."

"I was playing along, you idiot."

"Of course you were…" Robin walked towards the bar to get a drink. He had some whiskey in his hand when Bruce walked towards him.

"Sorry, not 21, no drinks."

"Really? You gave me that wine when I was like, 11. Was that the rule back then, too?"

"I was trying to show you it wasn't good. You're almost 19 now. You should know better, especially being a law enforcer yourself…"

"The party is boring, and I want some entertainment!" Robin glared at Bruce, but being Bruce Wayne, he easily made Robin look away first.

"No alcohol," he firmly stated before walking away. Robin sighed and spotted Raven coming back towards him. "Oh, stop right there," he told her. "If you come any closer to the bar, you're going to melt all the ice."

"I don't care. I'm bored at this stupid party and there are two idiots hitting on me."

"Who is the second one?"

"A creep named…Morgan Floyd?"

"Stay away from him. He's the mayor's son who happened to be convicted of two counts rape, one count assaulting a cop, and three counts of armed robbery. He's the biggest idiot in the world."

"That I can believe…and just to continue on your stupid comment earlier: I thought diamonds were pretty until I met you."

"Wait until you see me naked…" he seductively whispered into her ear. She smirked and snuck a glance at him. "I think I wanna leave now…how about you?"

"Is my name Raven?"

"I can't be completely sure…"

"It is, you idiot."

"Then let's go." The two discreetly left the room and escaped up to Robin's room. As soon as the door closed, Raven pushed Robin down onto one of his loveseats after she took off his jacket and shirt. She began to slowly unzip her dress before straddling him. She was left in her pair of boy shorts. Robin felt himself go hard. She flung her hair to the side as she began giving him her version of a lap dance. Their lips were about to touch when they heard a knock on the door. They both silently groaned.

Raven got off of Robin and picked up his shirt. She lazily began buttoning it up when she opened the door.

"Richie, I-" Babs stopped as she saw that it was Raven who answered the door. _In Richard's shirt._ Raven glared at the young woman before asking, "What the hell do you want?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Truthfully, I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this story after Chapter 9…

By the way, I knew that Barbara had red hair after I wrote the last chapter, but I'm keeping her hair blonde. It's just how I imagine her better…and the same thing with the jealousy. It just fits better in my mind. With the paralysis thing, that doesn't really happen either.

The weird thing about this chapter was that I was inspired to write it while watching The Incredible Hulk…

Anyways, behold! I present Chapter 7!

"What the hell do you want?" Barbara and Raven were deep into a staring contest when Barbara finally answered. "Bruce sent me up to get Richard…no that it's any of your business."

"Well, as I guess you figured out, he's busy," Raven said through her clenched teeth. "Well, he apparently needs to come downstairs," Barbara stated.

"Too. Fucking. Bad." With that, Raven slammed the door in Barbara's face. She appeared frustrated before spotting Robin.

"I hate to say this, but what if he needs me downstairs?"

"Then he would've come up here himself if it was that important."

"He might've…"

"Exactly! I'm sure he's not that much of an egotistical, eccentric billionaire."

Robin was standing behind Raven by now, attempting to distract her by kissing her neck.

"You're trying to distrahhh…distract me…" Robin grunted back as a reply. She took this as a yes, and turned around so they were front to front. She brushed her lips against his lightly, trying to goad him into kissing her. He did so after three brushes. He quickly unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing before pulling her over to his bed. She felt the bed hit the backs of her knees, and she bent backwards onto it. Robin climbed on top of her and leaned down to kiss her. His lips trailed down the side of her neck until he met the cleavage of her chest.

Her breath caught as his lips took one nipple into his mouth. He bit it roughly, but not too hard. She moaned quietly as he continued to pleasure her nipples. She moaned louder as he switched breasts and his hand went to the one he had finished. His tongue swirled around and sucked until the nipple was a hard pebble. Then, he pulled back with a satisfied grin when he saw a look of pure pleasure upon her face. He couldn't help but feel pleasured himself.

Raven realized his warm mouth and tongue had moved away, and she flipped them over so that she was on top. Her mouth hovered over his, but as his lips reached for hers, she ducked her head. Robin felt Raven's tongue on his neck, slowly trailing down his chiseled body. Her mouth found the top of his pants and her hands pulled them down.

Raven's mouth hovered over the top of his boxers. Robin's breathing quickened with anticipation. She used her teeth to drag them down. She stared at the familiar cock before her and smirked. As her lips were about to reach his erect member, he stopped her with a quiet mumble. "Not yet…"

He just about tore Raven's panties off and began devouring his meal. His tongue was about to reach her core when she grasped his head. "Hypocrite…" He smirked, and grabbed a condom from inside the nightstand.

"Do you…keep those in there all the time?"

"They're for…special occasions…" He carefully slid it on as Raven watched. He entered her and began moving in and out. Their joint moans and calls filled the room, but the room was near destroyed when they came together. Raven's powers had lashed out from the immense pleasure she was feeling, but she had been able to control her powers better than the last time. Back in Robin's room, Raven and Robin were cuddled together in each other's arms. They slowly fell asleep…

Outside the door, Barbara was crying. She knew she had lost Richard to Raven. She was never a sobbing baby, so it was almost impossible to hear her. Alfred had impeccable hearing, and found her. He stood her up and brought her to her room, where he lay her down. He tucked her in as if she was a child. When she finally fell asleep, he turned off the light and quietly closed the door. Alfred had heard the noises coming from Master Dick's room, and figured out that that was why Miss Barbara was crying.

**Next morning:**

Raven woke up to the sunlight hitting her square in the face. It was about 7, and she slowly crept out of Robin's arms, bed, and room. She teleported to her room and showered. _What the hell is going on? Why am I sleeping with Robin at every chance I get? _Raven got dressed in a pain of black skinny jeans and a white V-neck shirt.. A spiked belt completed the outfit, and she still wore her chakra on a necklace. Her hair was down and straighter than before.

Raven made it to the kitchen door before she sensed Barbara's presence on the other side of the door. She took a deep breath before pushing the door open. Barbara looked up from the newspaper, and sighed. "What do you want now?"

"Breakfast."

"Oh…" Barbara watched Raven make a cup of tea and sit down next to her.

"Do you want to know…why I want to be with Richard?" Barbara asked after an awkward silence. Raven stared expectantly. Barbara took a deep breath and began the tale.

"Dick and I are both considered orphans, I guess. I actually live with my uncle, you know, Commissioner Gordon? He adopted me when I was younger. Anyways, I helped Batman out as myself, and he helped me become Batgirl. So we went fighting…beat up a few bad guys…Dick would always flirt with me from a young age, but me being older than him…I thought it was completely wrong. He didn't really care, even went as far as saying that he was into the whole 'cougar' thing. I really liked him, but I would never admit it."

"So we flirted around and stuff, but it all never really went anywhere. He and Bruce had a little spat that led to fights. Then, they heard of Jump City, where they were having trouble with a creature-Plasmas, I think? - and he would destroy all this crap. Richard wanted to go help them out, alone, and that was one of the only things that Batman and he both agreed upon. He was about 12 or 13 around then…I was in my awkward stages with him, but I knew that deep down I really liked him. He wanted to be more than just friends before he left for Jump, but I knew that I couldn't."

"He went, but I kissed him right before he left. I told him to go after that, and he left. He would come and visit me every so often, telling me about you all. One day, he came back to Gotham for about a week…He was really conflicted about something, but I'm sure he was-he was about 17 then. I was almost 19, and we talked for hours some days. Then, on his third day here, he came over to my house in the middle of this huge rainstorm. We stared at each other before he finally made a move. He kissed me, an innocent one at first, which led to an intense make-out session. That was the night he lost his virginity, and I discovered I might have feelings stronger than this little crush…"

"That week, we were the definition of sex fiends. We went out a couple of times, and they were little dates that eventually led to the bedroom. He left at the end of the week, sort of…reluctantly actually. He had asked me right before he left if we were definitely more than friends now, but I said no, as some stupid girl would. I said that we might one day, but I needed more time. He seemed fine with my answer, but not completely happy. Then, you came along, and I was definitely ready for Dick now…I'm sorry I was acting like such a bitch…I just…really love him. He's the closest thing I've ever really had to my heart. In a physical state. He's the most amazing guy in the fucking galaxy, so you better treat him right. Or I promise to break your face." At the end of Barbara's heartfelt confession, Raven gave the distraught woman a small smile.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really…I mean…I'm not…exactly sure what's really going on between us…" Raven lamely finished. "There's just something wrong with our relationship right now. A couple weeks ago, we were just really good friends who may have had some…erotic fantasies about the other. But, seriously, who hasn't? He's Robin, for Azar's sake. I guess I'm saying that we're still discovering what we're really doing with the other. Which is what I need to do right now…" Raven trailed off before abruptly standing up. "I'm sorry, will you excuse me? I have to go find…something out."

"Of course," Barbara replied before sniffing. She gave Raven a small smile as the dark girl ran out of the kitchen.

**3:00 that day:**

Raven impatiently stood outside of Robin's door. She knocked on his door before he finally answered.

"Coming back for more?"

"No, I came back to explain."

This caught Robin's attention and he let her in. Raven sat down on one of the couches. "I figured out what's going on between us…"

"Isn't it…I guess you could call it friendly sex?"

"Will you shut up already? There's something wrong with our bond. I'm not sure exactly what's going on with my magic, but I'm still working on that. I did figure out that whenever we're fairly close to each other, our emotions rub off onto the other. Like your…dreams. I'm not sure about that part though…For example, last night, you were aroused when you saw me, which also made you seductive. This made me feel as aroused as you were, although I would never admit that, and seductive.

"I think the affects of this are worse when we're closer to each other, which makes me sort of surprised when you weren't angry when I was."

"I can hide my anger effectively, unlike you or Babs…"

"Whatever. I was feeling pretty much whatever you were feeling the whole night, which doesn't help with the whole no sex-aroused thing."

"Hmm…so let's say I was…really turned on right now…"

"Then I would kick your ass." Robin rolled his eyes. "But this is in a hypothetical situation."

"Fine. In a hypothetical situation, I would still kick your ass." Robin laughed. "Fine. You win." Raven smiled too.

"Funny, you're happy, I'm happy…" The smile fell off of Raven's face and was replaced by a scowl.

"Just shut the fuck up and stop feeling so damn much."

"Can't tell a person how to feel, Rae-Rae."

"Course I can, Robbie- stop it! You're acting too…playful."

"I'm sorry…" Robin looked thoughtful for a second before his face cleared up. "Let's make this a hypothetical situation…What if I happened to, look in your shirt, and like what I see?" Robin was doing exactly what he said as he said it. "Then, I might, hypothetically, slide my hands up your shirt…and lightly…nip your…neck…like this…" Again, Robin was doing exactly what he said.

He slid her shirt off and began sucking her nipples through her bra. "And, hypothetically, I might, stick my hand in your panties, and they might hypothetically find a _certain place…_"

Raven moaned at the memory of what his nimble little fingers did to her as he did what he was saying. "Hypothetically, they might enter you, and find your centre…" His fingers did exactly that and began to move. Raven didn't remember them being so…gifted…Robin removed his fingers from her pants. "This is all in a hypothetical situation…of course."

"Then, hypothetically, I might slide my hands up your hypothetically sexy body, and then hypothetically slide your shirt off…" Raven did just this. She licked the side of his neck before trailing down the rest of his body. "I might hypothetically pull your jeans off, and I might hypothetically pull your boxers off with my teeth..." Raven did this, and came back up to little Robin. Her lips skimmed over the head and her breath was warm as she said, "And I might hypothetically pleasure this very fun little guy…" Her tongue licked the underside of his cock before she finally put it into her mouth. She began to swirl her tongue around it and nip while slowly sucking. Robin was surprised he could even find the time to moan her name softly, let alone think. The warmness of her mouth was abruptly absent, and Robin was left, needing the release.

He looked up at her and saw her smirking. "Of course, that's in a hypothetical situation."

"Well, I think that in a hypothetical situation…you should hypothetically finish what you began." With that, he laid her down on the ground, and began undressing her. He quickly grabbed a condom from the nightstand again and said, "Since this is a hypothetically special situation, I would hypothetically use a condom. I might hypothetically slide into you (grunt) and do what you never finished…" They did this and he began slowly pumping in and out of her. She finally said, "And I would (moan) hypothetically raise my hips to hypothetically help you out…And you may hypotheticallyyy…" Raven came before she finished saying what she intended to. When the two were finished, Robin grabbed a blanket from the bed and put it on top of the two. They snuggled together, before Raven mumbled, "This all being hypothetical of course…"

**About Two Hours Later:**

Robin heard something buzzing, and woke up. He realized it was his communicator and reached for his pants without waking Raven. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed. A look of disappointment crossed her face in sleep before turning. He quietly answered the communicator in the bathroom. "Yeah, Cy?"

"When are you guys coming home? This is a disaster! Bee doesn't realize what following someone else's orders is like, so she directs herself, and Aqualad goes with whatever she says. We have two teams right now, and it's not very pretty."

"We'll try and get home as soon as possible, Cy. Try and hold everything together for a couple more days. Robin out."

Robin sighed. He opened the door a crack to look at his dark lover. At the sight of her, he involuntarily softened. _I really like her…I really want to be with her in more than sex…_

His train of thought was stopped by a low beep. _The Bat Signal. _

A/N: Umm…yeahh… I'm trying to get some sort of action in the next chapter. And if you read it before, this chapter was inspired by **Gotham at Daybreak **by Red Room Flare. Awesome story, go read it!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm going to ignore the stupid Word defect, and kept attempting to update all my stories…at least, most of them.

Chapter 8

_The Bat Signal._

Robin stood up automatically and opened the door. He went over to his closet and pushed a button (1). A special pole that led down to the Bat Cave was revealed. He turned to look at Raven and was contemplating waking her up before finally deciding to let her rest. He met Bruce down in the cave and saw the point where they were needed.

"Robin is no longer with Batman, you do realize that?"

"How about a little reuniting ceremony? Nothing does that like…" Robin returned his gaze to the screen. "…Penguin. Nothing permanent, but…"

Bruce's eyes skimmed over Robin and he smirked as he begun to put on the costume. "Doesn't Robin wear more than just pants?"

Robin quickly looked down, but remained cool as her replied, "I was working out."

'Batman' jumped into the Batmobile and sped off, but not before saying, "With Raven, that's for sure."

Robin ran back upstairs and got his uniform on quietly. He looked over towards the bed, expecting to see a sleeping Raven, but was met with rumpled sheets. The bathroom door opened, and the dark bird emerged in her cloak.

"Well?" She looked at him expectantly and sighed. He didn't have time to argue with her that she couldn't go, so he walked towards his closet and repeated the same process as before. Raven followed him and the two found themselves looking at a chained up bike (2). Robin rubbed his face. "Can't you just teleport us there?"

"Where?"

"The new bird museum that opened up downtown. Antique Avenue and Fowl Street.

The two were emerged in black and then re-emerged near the bird museum. They saw Batman chasing after Penguin while also dodging his umbrella blasts. Raven looked over at Robin and asked him, "This is the major threat?"

Robin nodded grimly. Raven engulfed the umbrella in her aura and pulled it towards herself. "What am I supposed to do with-"

Raven was cut off as two women kicked her in the stomach. Raven flew back and began coughing. The umbrella was between the women and Raven, but Penguin also saw this. He began waddling towards it, but Batman repeated the same move the two women pulled on Raven onto him.

Robin began running full speed towards the two women and kicked their feet out from beneath them. One of the women got up faster and was right behind Robin as he reached out towards the umbrella. She leapt towards the bird but her attack was countered by Raven. The woman was surrounded in a blackness, and thrown against a brick wall, rendering her unconscious.

The other woman was up and took the opportunity of Robin and Raven's distraction. She successfully grabbed the umbrella, ran towards Penguin, and grabbed him by his middle. Batman threw several punches, but only one landed. She temporarily lose concentration, but began running towards a black van. She threw Penguin in the back, drove towards the other woman, and all three escaped. Raven surrounded the vehicle in her aura and crashed them into a nearby tree.

The inhabitants were all unconscious now, making the capture easier. Batman put all three in cuffs and shackles while Robin retrieved the falcon artifact they had stolen. The police arrived moments later and took the three into custody.

"Just wait, Batman! I'll be back! And ready for your new little 'sidekick' so watch out!" Penguin began laughing maniacally and the doors closed.

The trio of birds stood there with the usual stone expressions. Commissioner Gordon came over and thanked them for all of their help.

"Robin, weren't you in Jump with some new team…the Jump City Teenagers? The Young Abnormals?"

"The Teen Titans?" Raven offered. Gordon looked her over for the first time that night and stared. "Yeah, that's it. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"And where might that be?" She said in her trademark monotone.

"I swear…Did I see you at that prostitution pickup? Weren't you the one who called them in? Or were you one of them…?"

Raven had both eyebrows raised at this point, shock evident on her face. "Excuse me?"

"Nah…You seem so familiar. Aha! I saw you on that billboard for that perfume ad…The Night Bird. Yes, that's where!"

Robin looked at Raven and saw a blush threatening to creep up on her cheeks. "Um, no. That must've been someone else." Robin noticed how she looked flustered. Almost embarrassed. He remembers to see that ad, but he didn't remember anyone resembling Raven representing that perfume.

The Commissioner simply said, "Oh, well, I apologize. Thank you all again for your help." With that, he walked away.

"Raven…" Robin started. "I-I really have to go." Raven disappeared in a cloud of black, most likely to the Manor.

Robin was the only one left after some time, Batman went on his nightly watch, so Robin dressed back into some black jeans and an old Metallica shirt. He wandered back to the street where he saw the billboard for The Night Bird perfume. He stared at it for a few seconds. On it was a beautiful and sexy woman dressed in skimpy lingerie. She was smiling seductively at anyone who would see, and Robin saw the resemblance. The amethyst eyes.

Robin recognized other features too, but was sure it wasn't Raven. That is, until he got a full look at the billboard. He knew that body. He felt like he wanted to get to know that body even better than he already had. The same emotions and feelings came up from staring at that one billboard that came up when he was with Raven. It was most definitely Raven. _'What the hell has she been doing in Gotham?'_

I'm not completely sure if Robin has a secret passage to the Bat Cave in his closet…But I don't really care. It was the idea that just happened to be right for this point of the story.

(2)- Robin's motorcycle he uses when in Gotham

So that was a bit short, but it was better than nothing. I totally made this up as I went along, and it gave me a few more ideas of where to lead this story. Reviews make my stories get updated faster…

- Klrob


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So I didn't get too many reviews this time… But whatever… I'm sorry this is so late; I was sitting in my car for a 6-hour trip to Ohio, which was so annoying. I wrote this on the way there (and no, I wasn't driving) so all I had to do was type it up when I got home…

Thanks you to **Gingerstorm101**, **I'MNOTCRAZY1**, the awesome **TheDreamChaser**, and also equally as awesome **DARKNESSbleeding**.

Don't get me wrong, everyone who reviews my story KICKS ASS, but I really focus on Teen Titans fanfics and (currently) Inuyasha fanfics. I'm reading one of Gingerstorm101's fanfics right now, and it's pretty good so far… But everyone still kicks effing ASS.

The Long-Lost Disclaimer: Still don't own it, so shut up.

Thanks for reading my rambling…

Chapter 9

_What the hell has Raven been doing? _Robin was pacing the hallways as he waited for Raven to get home. After she disappeared, he had assumed she had gone home, but she had not been home for hours. The clock was nearing 11 and he couldn't get a hold of Raven.

He heard the door open and he turned to see who it was.

"Raven! Where the hell have you been?"

"Calm down, Boy Wonder. I was out talking to…someone."

"Raven, we need to talk. Like, now." Robin's voice was nearing desperate and Raven knew that she should follow him upstairs. The two walked into Robin's room and he closed the door.

"So, Commissioner Gordon said something tonight that caught my attention…"

Raven looked up at him and raised an eyebrow expectantly. "And…?"

"He was talking about that huge billboard on the corner of Smith and Wesson. The one with the gorgeously sexy woman on there. Know anything about that?" Robin knew he had her when he saw the slight blush on her face, even though she was expressionless.

"Should I be angry that you're calling other women who aren't me gorgeous and sexy?"

"Give it up Raven, the charade is up. I know it's you."

"Exactly **how** do you figure that… vixen could ever be me?"

Robin slowly walked towards her, like a hunter closing in on his prey. "Did you forget that I have seen your body? I'm really sure that I would recognize it **anywhere."** Raven was trying to suppress the purr aching to come out of her as he was seductively touching her.

She turned around so that they were face to face instead of face to back and put her arms around his neck. "Are you sure that you would…?" And Raven kissed him. They were slowly progressing passed first base…rounding second…when a knock on the door interrupted them.

The tongue that was slowly trailing down to third base and was occupied with a belly button stopped. Robin got up from his position and sighed. He threw on his long abandoned shirt, but was thinking _Screw this door _when he heard Raven's soft whimper.

He turned around and grunted at her, telling her thorough the bond to stop being so damn sexy. Another knock at the door interrupted their staring contest and he focused his attention onto the doorknob.

"What the hell do you-"Robin quickly shut his mouth as he saw who was standing at the door.

"I really hate to interfere with your 'chat' with Raven, but were either of you two planning on coming to dinner?"

Robin turned to glance at Raven who was attempting to find her shirt that was carelessly (but strategically…) hidden from her sight. So she was currently in a pain of really short shorts and the deliciously revealing bra.

He turned back to Bruce and replied with, "We might be a couple of minutes."

Bruce sighed and rubbed his face. "I do expect you both downstairs in time for dinner, since we have company."

"Company?"

"Your fellow Titans came a couple of minutes ago. The green one -Beast Man? - is seriously getting on my nerves, so I would appreciate it if you two would **hurry."**

" "Bruce, his name is Beast Boy, not Beast Man. Make sure you actually call him that. He's trying to get the Man thing started, but we're really trying to show him it's not going to work…"

"Good. He doesn't seem so…manly." With that, the Dark Knight silently stalked down the hallway towards the elegant staircase. Robin closed the door and turned to face Raven.

"We're expected at dinner, and everyone else is here. We should really hurry before they break something or-"

A loud crash was heard downstairs and the slightest bit of screaming.

"We should seriously hurry…"

"We can totally do that, as long as we find my shirt first." Raven's frustration was lacing in with her monotone at a dangerous rate.

"I have absolutely no idea where it is," Robin was feigning the innocent look.

His only response was a glare from Raven. He traced the bra neckline and smirked.

"I think you should go like this. I really enjoy this look on you…"

After ten minutes of yelling (from Raven), sexual innuendo (from Robin), and two slaps (one from Raven to slap him, one from Robin on Raven's "delectable ass), Raven finally found her shirt and the two ran down the stairs.

They found Bruce with his head in his hands, Starfire perkily bouncing and floating as she messed around with Beast Boy and Cyborg, Cyborg laughing random body parts off (literally), and Beast Boy being…Beast Boy. Barbara was no where to be found…

Alfred spotted the two birds and rushed into the kitchen to fetch the dinner he had prepared. Everyone settled down as the food began appearing on the table.

"Dude, did you see that girl's tattoo? It made her look **hot!"**

"BB, she was already hotter than the sun! How could she get hotter!"

"Please, friends, is this 'tattoo' the drawings on that woman's external organs of whom you were doing the staring at?"

"I do hope none of you have any tattoos. They appear very unprofessional."

"Yeah, they do. It's really stupid of someone to get one done on their body."

"But Rae, don't you have that little dragon on your-"Robin was stopped and his face flushed. No one had noticed the way Raven's eyes flashed black for a second and they never saw anything until Robin was doubled over in pain on the floor.

Raven showed everyone a content smile and continued eating her meal. Everyone was staring at Robin, except Starfire who was rushing over trying to help him, wondering what they could do.

Robin's 'problem' was situated and he sat back in his chair, slightly out of breath. "So I don't think I'll ever be able to have any children. Let's continue eating, shall we?"

"Dude! Wait a second, Raven has a dragon tattoo where exactly?"

"What are you talking about? Raven doesn't have any tattoos." Robin glanced nervously in her direction and she gave him a warning look. Other than the occasional noises and disruptive conversation topics form Beast Boy, dinner was calm. Everyone was shown to their rooms, all on a different floor than Raven and Robin's, since Bruce and Alfred both agreed the two birds would need their 'privacy.'

Raven and Robin were in Robin's room, and Robin could sense Raven's arousal. He was having difficulty avoiding it, since it showed on her face too.

"So we both agree that it was you on the billboard?"

Raven sighed. "If I say yes, than can we…?"

"Raven, I seriously want an honest answer. Was it you or wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was me, okay? I just don't like being known around as… **that girl.** I'm not her anymore."

"When were you in Gotham before?"

"A couple of months ago, James Nelson came up to me-"

"James Nelson? The famous photographer and lingerie guy?"

"Yes, that James Nelson. He said that I had a really nice…body and wanted me to do some pictures to promote the merging of his lingerie and that perfume company. So I just kind of… did it."

"Well, I do admit, you look smoking hot in that ad. Although, I was pretty jealous of all the guys staring at you…"

Raven began taking off his shirt and skipped the foreplay. She rubbed the bulge that was starting in Robin's pants and glanced at him. "Well, why don't I…make it up to you?"

"Robin growled and ripped off her clothes. He threw her onto the bed and shucked off his pants, boxers included. He crawled over top of her and leaned down, about to kiss her. As their lips were about to touch, Raven flipped them over so she was on top. She was effectively straddling him so that the tip of his cock was pressed into her entrance. He grunted and was about to push all the way in when another knock on the door interrupted them once again.

"Friend Robin! I wish you the best of nights and no bugs from the bed!"

The two birds looked in the direction of the door and unconsciously glared at it. "Thanks, Star. G'night!" Robin was obviously straining himself. He was either deciding whether to ignore the redheaded alien and ravish Raven the way he wanted to all day, or to personally strangle Starfire. He decided to answer her, although he was seconds away from practically inviting her in to watch.

Raven was staring at the door, waiting until she felt Starfire's presence disappear from the entire floor. Robin took this time to lean up and kiss her neck, while bucking his hips, which allowed him to enter.

Raven moaned at the feeling of him inside of her and turned around to look back at him. Robin smirked, obviously satisfied, and fell back against the pillows. Raven had a dangerous look in her eyes and she leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Are you ready to be ridden like a horse?"

Robin's hands unconsciously found her hips as he replied back, "As long as you're the cowgirl."

And with that, Raven was riding her way into oblivion.

Neither knew of what noise their…ahem, riding, was causing for the room below them, which happened to be Starfire's.

A/N: So…? How was it? PleasepleasePLEASE review. They make my day… and help get the story updated faster. I think only a couple more chapters after this, and then it's the end… A sequel would definitely be a possibility.

And I know it's really late and everything, but if anyone's willing to beta… I realized sometimes I just don't catch some stupid little mistake, and neither does my computer…

For the lingerie stuff, think Evanescence's Amy Lee in their video for Everybody's Fool. (James Nelson, you could be a real person. I have no idea. Thank you for letting me use your name, though)

BONUS: Whoever catches my little gun reference and reviews about it first, I'll totally dedicate one of my newer one-shots to them… Actually, the first two… Not the most special thing, but whatever… I know one of my more decent ones is waiting for a dedication…

-klrob


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So, I wouldn't be too surprised if anyone was ready to stab me for not updating sooner. Thanks to everyone who reviewed during the story, since this will be my last chapter! I'm not going to hold you up, so…

**Beware of the StarRob moment. Don't worry, I almost stabbed myself for even considering writing it.**

Chapter 10

Raven and Robin woke up around 11, which was considerably late for both of them. The dressed as slowly as they could, savoring the other bird's company. By the time they finished showering together, and had a hot make-out session, they made their way downstairs to the dining room around 12. The others were already sitting at the large table, waiting for Alfred to finish preparing their lunches.

"Hey, Raven," Beast Boy gave a slight grin to the woman. She gave him a small smile back before quickly glancing at Robin. The two locked eyes for a couple of seconds before returning to the conversation.

"…Did any of my fellow friends hear loud noises in the mid-night?"

"Um, no, Star. Sorry. I was… kind of busy last night," replied Robin.

"Yeah, same here. With sleep, of course," Raven quickly covered. Neither Beast Boy nor Cyborg had heard any loud noises in the night either.

"It was indeed strange, for the noises were coming from above my room. Friend Robin, is the room you are currently staying in not above mine?"

Robin glanced up at the girl with a shocked look on his face. "Um… wh-what?"

"Isn't your room directly above mine?"

"Uh… n-no, I don't think so, Star…"

The rest of the team began another conversation, leaving Starfire to contemplate the mysterious noise. "So, Raven… you weren't in your room last night."

Raven looked up slightly at the green boy who had addressed her. "Excuse me?"

"You weren't in your room last night."

"And you know this how?"

Beast Boy blushed. "Well… I, uh, went there… to ask you something… But you didn't answer the door, and you would've answered the door to yell at me if you were asleep."

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, and I went to your room too. I needed to ask you something about you and Robin."

Raven and Robin looked towards each other. "What about Robin and me?"

Cyborg glanced at the two birds suspiciously. "Well… I was just going to ask you why you were spending so much time together lately…?"

Raven turned to Beast Boy, deliberately ignoring Cyborg's question. "And what was your question?"

Beast Boy blushed again. "Uh, it's something I wanted to say to you in private, actually…" A look of confusion passed over Raven's face before nodding towards the younger teen.

Cyborg began laughing, and the other Titans looked at him strangely. When he finally could talk, he spoke. "Wouldn't it be funny if-if Raven was in Robin's room last night? And what if they were… what if they were sleeping together," Cyborg began cracking up again. "That would explain the-the banging noises, and where Raven was last night…" Both Starfire and Beast Boy weakly joined in Cyborg's laughter, staring at their crushes. Raven and Robin glanced at each other and turned back to the table with a slight blush on their faces. Cyborg, being the only one who noticed the blushes, called them out on it. "So, if I as just joking around… than why are you two blushing?"

The two birds glanced at each other again, and attempted to cover up the real reason for the embarrassment.

"Well, I mean… that's just, uh, really stupid to, uh, think that Robin and I are, um… y'know, sleeping together."

"Yeah, what she said. Everyone knows she's only my friend." Robin began nervously chuckling, while Cyborg looked down at his arm.

"I might've believed you two if my arm didn't say you were lying."

All of the Titans glanced at him with confusion. "I mean my arm. It has a little heart rate monitor, which can work as a lie detector." He stared down Raven and Robin as they sat up straighter in their seats.

Robin looked towards the rest of his team, trying to find a reply to that. "Um, I mean… Raven _might've_ been in my room last night…"

Cyborg looked at Raven who was trying to disappear under the table. "So… are you two sleeping together?"

Raven looked up at Robin from where she was slumping in her seat and mouthed, _just say it._

Robin looked Cyborg in the eye before slightly nodding his head. Both Starfire and Beast Boy saw this nod, and Starfire jumped out of her chair, running out of the dining hall. Beast Boy stood up and stared at Raven. "Why would you want to be with someone like him? He doesn't even know you as well as I do!"

Robin stood up to stare at Beast Boy. "Watch what you say, Beast Boy. This isn't the right time to be having a fight."

"Whatever, man! You can't even decide between two girls, and let the other go! Especially when you know that I like Raven!"

Raven looked up at Beast Boy, shocked, and Cyborg sat there, feeling incredibly awkward with all the tension around him.

"…What?" Beast Boy looked down at Raven and his eyes widened. Of course he had forgotten she was there, like the idiot he was. _Shit, that just ruined everything. _He stood up and walked out of the hall, going up to his room.

Robin quickly followed Beast Boy, but to find Starfire. He needed to explain to her that he didn't seriously like her, and to apologize for leading her on like that.

Raven finally sat up in her chair, staring at Cyborg. "Well… that was kind of awkward…"

"Did you know that Beast Boy liked me?" Cyborg nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've let him down as easy as I could. I mean, I really don't like him like that. Maybe like a little annoying brother, but not romantically."

"I tried to tell him that, but he wouldn't listen." Raven sighed. The two sat there in a fairly comfortable silence, wondering what was going on with everyone else.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

Robin finally managed to find Starfire, sitting in the library. "Hey, Star… why are you in here?"

Starfire sniffed. "I shall give you no answers until you give me some as well."

Robin looked at her. "I'm sorry... that I didn't tell you about Raven and I earlier. We just got together, like, seriously a couple days ago anyways."

"It still gave you no right. I thought that you had returned 'the feelings' for me."

"I thought I did, too. Except… then Raven and I started talking, and we starting… uh, sleeping together…" he finished, feeling incredibly awkward at this point.

Starfire rubbed away her tears. "I apologize… for thinking such bad thoughts about you and Friend Raven. I do not truly want any of those thoughts to happen to my dearest friends."

Robin chuckled. "I think its okay, Star. We probably deserve some of those thoughts."

Starfire gave a small smile to the Boy Wonder. "Thank you, Friend Robin. For following after me. It is only something a true friend might do."

"You're welcome, Starfire." He turned to leave before Starfire called out to him.

"Friend Robin?" He turned around to hear her. "Do you think… that I may have one kiss before you go? To remember you by?"

"I don't know why that's totally necessary, Star. The Titans are going to be together forever. But, I guess that would be fine."

Robin sat down next to the alien girl and leaned towards her slightly. She kept her eyes on his lips before finally closing them, not able to see the lips anymore. Their lips touched, and Starfire felt something. Something that was left from when they had the potential of a super couple. The couple everyone wanted them to be.

Raven stood in the elevator, trying to find where her 'boyfriend' and her best friend were. She finally found them in the library, sitting awfully close. She shook it off before walking down the corridor. She opened the door, ready for the blasts that she would expect from Starfire.

She saw the two, Robin and Starfire, kissing, and her eyes widened. She backed out of the room, wanting to get away from there as much as possible. She didn't think that she slammed the door that hard, although it was enough for Robin to realize someone had been there.

He pulled away from the kiss, quickly apologized once more to Starfire, before following whoever might've seen them. If it was Beast Boy, then he would probably sue the kiss to break him and Raven up, and get her for himself. If it was Cyborg, he would just have to convince him not to tell Raven. But if it was Raven…

He turned the corner and saw a flash of purple nervously standing in front of the elevator doors.

"Raven, please wait-"

She sharply turned on her heel to face the man in pursuit.

"What, Robin? You can't seriously explain _that._ Basically making out with Starfire in front of my face? You told me that you liked me, and I seriously want to believe that. I really do. But when you start making out with one of my best friends, it's seriously hard to believe. Beast Boy was right about you, that you don't know who to choose. So when you get your head straight, go ahead and come find me. I really hate being thrown around like that, and… well," Raven's voice softened slightly. She looked towards the ground, clenching and unclenching her fists. "I like you, a lot more than I originally thought. So if you end up choosing me… I would be fine with that," she looked him in the eyes.

"Actually, that was a lie; I would be more than fine with that. Because I've really enjoyed all the time we've spent together for the past couple weeks. But if you do end up choosing Starfire, I would be fine with that." Raven turned away as she heard the ring of the elevator, alerting her of its presence. She stepped into it, leaving Robin with his thoughts.

He had a major decision now. Did he want to go back to the familiar past… or to the mysterious future?

_**END.**_

A/N: That's it…

So I have some plans for a sequel, if enough people want it. I'm going to make it an easy number… like 10 or so. If that many people want it, than I'll make a sequel. But beware; it will be a future fic. Meaning it skips a bunch of stuff after this, to his decision.

~klrob


End file.
